1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turkey decoy system and more particularly pertains to attracting wild turkeys through a first turkey decoy movable between an up and down position and a second turkey decoy movable between a left and right position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decoys of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, decoys of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of attracting animals through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,649 issued Dec. 8, 1992 to Wright relates to a Turkey Decoy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,958 issued Oct. 24, 1995 to Reinke relates to a Decoy Mechanism for Adaptation to Create Vertical Movement and Coincident Vocalization. U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,816 issued Apr. 10, 2001 to Babbitt relates to a Remote Controlled Animal Decoy. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,943 issued Aug. 17, 2004 to Loughman relates to a Manually Movable Decoy Device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a turkey decoy system that allows for attracting wild turkeys through a first turkey decoy movable between an up and down position and a second turkey decoy movable between a left and right position.
In this respect, the turkey decoy system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attracting wild turkeys through a first turkey decoy movable between an up and down position and a second turkey decoy movable between a left and right position.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved turkey decoy system which can be used for attracting wild turkeys through a first turkey decoy movable between an up and down position and a second turkey decoy movable between a left and right position. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.